Je t'attends
by Aalynn
Summary: Seule, tombée en pleine cambrousse dans un trou, Riza attends celui qui viendra la sortir de là...


Bon, me revoici avec une autre fic qui j'espère vous plaira autant que la première…

Disclaimer : Les persos d'FMA ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas…

Warning : Au-cun ! (Ou alors un tout petit à un moment pour les personnes très sensibles…)

Genres : Moi et ma manie de toujours les mélangés… Bon, alors il y a un petit peu de romance, de la semi comédie à un moment, du semi dramatique à un autre…

Couple : Mystère et boule de gomme… (Vous lisez les premières lignes, et vous avez déjà l'un des deux…)

Enjoy !

* * *

Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'elle finirait sa vie en pleine cambrousse, tombée malencontreusement dans un trou, elle aurait tuée sur le champ cette même personne.  
Pourtant, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : c'était ce qui était en train de se passer. 

Mais pourquoi est-ce que ce fuyard avait choisit spécialement de se terrer dans la plus grande forêt de la région et qui plus et, celle où elle n'avait jamais mit les pieds de sa vie ?

Si elle s'en sortait vivante, elle se promettait de lui faire sa fête.

En tout cas, le problème restait le même : comment sortir de là ?  
Riza Hawkeye fulminait littéralement dans son trou.

Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'elle aurait été assez bête pour se prendre le pied dans une racine et partir tête la première dans une crevasse, elle aurait fait avaler sa langue à cette personne.

Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute, c'était de la faute au trou ! On aurait dit qu'il s'était exprès créé là, rien que dans l'ambition qu'elle y tombe dedans !

…  
Ce qu'elle venait de dire était digne d'Edward dans un bon jour.  
…  
L'obscurité ne lui réussissait apparemment pas beaucoup.

* * *

Riza était sûre qu'on l'avait abandonnée. 

Le lieutenant se frappa la tête contre le mur le plus proche. Elle émit un petit cri quand un monceau de terre s'abattit sur elle.

La jeune femme n'eut que le temps de changer de coté tout en retenant un hurlement de douleur avant de regarder avec affliction ses deux jambes lézardées de blessures et produisant des angles anormaux par rapport au reste de son corps. Le reste de terre, lui, se déversait impitoyablement sur sa place précédente.

Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'elle mourrait en ressemblant à des pièces racolées provenant de Frankenstein, cette personne n'aurait plus eu qu'à faire ses prières.

Elle avait sa dignité de femme tout de même !

* * *

Riza se trouvait vraiment stupide à attendre comme ça d'utopiques secours. 

Elle, la femme si forte, le lieutenant si compétent, le bourreau du chouchou à ces dames, devait s'en remettre entièrement à des personnes qui ne viendraient peut-être jamais.

Non, soyons logique, qui ne viendrait jamais.

Sa montre n'était plus désormais qu'un support en plastique contenant une aiguille qui pendouillait lamentablement. Le verre, ainsi que le reste d'ailleurs, avait du se casser sous le choc de la chute.

Le lieutenant n'avait donc ab-so-lu-ment aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être.

Seul le fait qu'il était à peu près deux heures de l'après-midi lorsqu'elle s'était vautrée et qu'il faisait dorénavant nuit noire où on ne voyait décemment pas à 50cm…

Il c'était donc passé du temps, trop de temps, BEAUCOUP trop de temps, pour que des fainéants tel que les fonctionnaires de l'armée continue de la chercher.

Nonnnnnnnn, ils ne partiraient pas sans avoir aucune nouvelle d'un de leur supérieur hiérarchique…

…  
…  
Elle était perdue.

* * *

Mais pourquoi diable n'avait-elle pas amené Black Hayate ? C'était une mission de recherche ! Il aurait pu être très utile comme l'avait dit Roy !  
Mais non, il avait fallu qu'elle écoute ce vétérinaire qui lui avait assuré que son chien devait impérativement se reposer. 

Il s'était toujours très bien porté jusque là !

Et serait peut-être en train de rechercher sa maîtresse, attisant ainsi, le faible espoir qu'elle avait de sortir d'ici, où tout du moins en train de lui tenir compagnie au milieu de ce trou où elle s'ennuyait depuis un bon moment déjà.

Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'elle regretterait de n'avoir pas écouté le colonel, elle en serait morte sur le coup.

* * *

Le temps lui paressait long, très long, très très long… 

Il n'y avait absolument rien à faire à part s'apitoyer sur son sort, chose qu'elle faisait à vrai dire très peu souvent. C'était après tout, plus une femme d'action qu'autre chose.

Alors, histoire de trouver quelque chose à faire, elle sortit son revolver et l'observa.  
Elle pouvait toujours l'utiliser pour signaler sa position mais, avec les trois coups de sommations qu'elle avait tiré et le dernier utilisé ce matin pour presser le colonel de finir son rapport ultra urgent pour lundi dernier, ce serait un gros gaspillage au vu du nombre de deux balles restantes.

Surtout si elle n'était même pas sur qu'on la cherchait en ce moment.

Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'elle serait assez négligente pour oublier des cartouches de secours, cette personne ce serait prit une engueulade pas possible.

* * *

Ses jambes commençaient à vraiment beaucoup saigner. 

De nombreuses racines avaient entravé sa descente, ce qui lui avait valu de magnifiques estafilades néanmoins bénignes sur son corps.  
Malheureusement quand même assez grave, puisque Riza admit être dans la totale incapacité à pouvoir gravir les dizaines de mètre la séparant de la surface.

Non pas que la douleur n'était pas supportable, le lieutenant en avait connu des pires, comme la fois où elle s'était prit deux balles dans l'abdomen et suspendu par un pied à une falaise où… ... Bref !

Non, c'était plutôt le fait qu'elle était coincée dans un environnement non habituel et surtout où avaient été recensé les derniers ours et loups de la région.

* * *

Ca lui apprendra à faire cavalière seule. 

Si elle avait eu un tant soit peu de retenue, elle ne serait pas partit en courant en croyant avoir vu le fuyard... Elle aurait attendu les autres et ne serait certainement pas là à se morfondre.

Non, le forcené aurait peut-être été retrouvé, et elle serait sûrement à Central en pratiquant son sport favoris : la chasse au Roy Mustang.

Alala, comment aurait-elle tenu si elle n'était pas rentrée dans l'armée et trouvé –accessoirement- son passe temps préféré ? Riza n'en avait aucune idée.

En fait, le seul réel problème était qu'étrangement, bien que se trouvant dans une base traitant de documents hautement confidentiels, tout le monde finissait par connaître les moindres petits secrets de tout le monde ; même si ces derniers n'avaient été évoqué qu'au conseil des hauts gradés, c'est-à-dire dans un endroit censé être hermétique pour garder ce genre de choses…

…  
…

Si on jour on lui avait dit qu'elle redoutrait de se rendre à central, cette personne en aurait eu pour ces frais.

* * *

Elle avait entendu un bruit ! Un bruit sourd, indistinct, lointain mais bien là. 

Il y avait quelqu'un !

Le bruit recommença, tel une course qui s'arrêtait de temps à autre pour une raison inconnue. Elle ne savait pas qui c'était, peut-être un militaire où même un garde chasse, mais peu lui importait.

La jeune femme s'était réveillée dans la crevasse ce qui lui avait semblé des semaines plus tôt.  
Il faisait déjà pratiquement nuit et elle n'avait pas comprit immédiatement où elle se trouvait. Ce n'est qu'un petit peu plus tard que le déclic était apparu. Elle avait hurlé autant qu'elle le pouvait, vociférée jusqu'à s'en casser la voix mais personne n'était venue.

Elle pouvait toujours réessayait maintenant. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien… Le lieutenant ouvrit en grand la bouche et commença à crier de toute la puissance de ses cordes vocales :

"HE HO ! JE SUIS IC…"

Grossière erreur.  
Le monceau de terre rendu bancal par le précédent coup de tête du lieutenant s'effondra une nouvelle fois sur elle…

Seulement cette fois ci, il ne rata pas sa cible.

Elle ne put malencontreusement pas éviter l'assaut d'une masse brunâtre, soluble, qui l'aveugla quand celle-ci tomba pile sur ses yeux et l'étouffa à moitié quand il obstrua sa gorge.

"Kof Kof !"

Elle étouffait littéralement ; même tousser ne permettait pas d'enlever la terre qui se mélangait progresivement à sa salive. Mais, outre ceci…  
… il y avait un problème.

Elle sentit une chose non identifiée bougeant dans sa bouche, chatouillant son palais, frôlant sa langue… Or problème, sauf cas particulier, la terre ne bougeait jamais _toute seule_.

C'est là qu'elle _le_ vit.

Les yeux écarquillés de terreur, la langue dépliée, elle regarda petit à petit le trou se formait dans la terre, se creusant devant ses yeux, et observa, anéantit, une monstrueuse bête sans regard ni bouche, visqueuse à souhait, comportant des anneaux…

…  
Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour enregistrer l'information.  
…

Un ver de terre.

Un _ver de terre_.

Un ver de terre dans _sa bouche_.

La seul chose qu'elle arriva à penser fut un seul « KYA ! » alors quel délogea, animé d'une rage folle, l'animal indésirable ayant élu domicile dans sa gorge.

Emporter par le flot de terre et d'herbe, ce dernier finit abruptement sur le sol et n'eut pas le temps de s'esquiver alors qu'un pied vengeur s'abattit sur lui, de manière frénétique et incontrôlée.

Après avoir reprit quelque peu ses esprits, constatant que la cause de sa folie était bel et bien écrasée, elle arrêta de se racler la langue à l'aide de ses ongles, et s'affaissa sur elle même.

Une honte la submergea tandis qu'elle repensait à son manque de sang froid... Manque qui n'avait absolument aucune raison valable d'être puisque causé par une peur passagère. De la part d'un miltaire, c'était totalement inconcevable.

Ruminant ses pensées, elle se racla la gorge une énième fois... et se rendit compte d'une chose horrible.  
Des sons gutturaux indistincts étaient la seule chose qui semblait pouvoir sortir de sa bouche…

Elle n'avait plus de voix.

* * *

Choc émotionnel. 

La vision de cet être, lui avait fait un provoquer un ébranlement moral sans précédent. A cela s'ajoutait le stress de la situation et le tout avait engendré la perte de sa voix…

Comment avait-elle pu en arriver là ?

Si jamais au lieu d'hurler elle avait sortit son arme et tiré un coup de feu, peut-être qu'elle ne serrait pas là en ce moment.

…

Non, fort peu probable : premièrement parce qu'elle n'était pas sûre que le bruit qu'elle avait entendu était d'origine humaine, deuxièmement parce que cette personne aurait déguerpit en entendant le coup, troisièmement, la terre lui serait encore une fois tomber dessus, et même si le ver de terre n'était pas tombé dans sa bouche mais entre les deux yeux, le résultat aurait probablement été le même…

Elle était mal, très mal.

Si un jour on lui avait dit que sa dernière chance de pouvoir se sauver serait anéantit par une bestiole pas plus long que ses doigts, elle aurait ri au nez de cette personne.

* * *

Les secours ne viendraient plus… 

Son cas avait certainement été classé et, au mieux on avait du écrire sur sa feuille de décès "Tué en mission", au pire "Trahison". Elle resterait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie toute seule comme elle l'avait toujours été, et comme elle le serait toujours.

Sale, échevelée, Riza Hawkeye regardait les étoiles, seuls compagnons qu'elle aurait désormais.

Depuis toute petite, personne ne l'avait jugée sufisamment importante pour lui accorder de l'attention. L'habileté aux armes était la seule chose qui lui avait été jamais accordé à sa naissance : c'était autour de ça qu'elle avait batie sa vie et les autres la reconnaissait grâce à ça.  
Ce n'était certainement pas maintenant que ça aller changer : pleurer ou se lamenter, elle ne se l'était jamais permise. Cela ne cadrait pas avec le rôle qui lui incombé.

Elle jouerait la femme forte qu'elle était à Central comme dans sa vie quotidienne, elle ne pleurerait pas pour un pauvre crétin qui n'avait de cesse de s'intéresser à toute les femmes sauf à elle, qui n'avait de cesse de piétiner sans s'en rendre compte son ego ensevelie sous une tonne de faux semblants…

Non, elle ne tomberait pas aussi bas. C'était avant tout le lieutenant Hawkeye, un militaire endurcit et avec du métier, elle ne pouvait donc pas s'avouer si facilement vaincu.

Poussant au maximum ses jambes qui recommencèrent à saigner, elle se jeta contre la paroi dans l'idée de l'escalader. La terre meuble semblait s'échapper à chaque fois que ses doigts cherchaient à s'y agripper.  
La poussière balayée par sa tentative d'ascension l'étouffa à moitié, tandis que les différentes racines et cailloux qui sortaient de terre lui assurait des prises convenables autant que blessaient la peau .  
La volonté farouche de Riza à s'en sortir lui permit de gravir quelques mètres dans une totale abnégation de sa douleur.

Mais ce ne fut pas suffisant.

Au beau millieu de son labeur, ce ne fut pas son mental mais son corps qui refusa de continuer, tremblant devant l'effort qu'on lui imposait et l'abandonnant d'un coup.

La chute fut doublement dure, pour son organisme autant que pour son ego.  
Son pied s'était coincé dans une racine lorsque son organisme avait refusé d'aller plus loin et misérablement lâché, alors qu'elle s'était presque convaincu qu'elle allait s'en sortir. Sa descente forcée lui avait valu un grincement atroce au niveau de sa cheville sans compter qu'elle avait tenté de se receptionner sur un pied, au cas où elle n'aurait pas réussi à défaire son autre jambe de l'emprise auquel elle était vouée.

La douleur fut intense et ne lui laissa aucun répit. Riza se recroquevilla en position foetale, attendant que la souffrance se calme et pensant avec humiliation aux longues heures d'entrainements ainsi qu'aux quantités de murs pareils à celui-ci qu'elle avait dus escalader sans aucun effort.  
Elle chassa rageusement des larmes qui commençaient à couler et repartit à l'assaut…

Peine perdu… surtout quand la pluie arriva.

Au bout d'une dizaine de fois, la jeune femme s'effondra sur elle même : la terre rendu meuble par l'eau rendait impossible une quelconque évasion. De plus si elle continuait comme dans cette voie là, ce ne serait pas par manque d'eau ou de nourriture qu'elle mourrait, mais bien d'ensevelissement.

Entre deux tentatives pour reprendre son souffle, elle pensa que si un jour on lui avait dit qu'un peu de pluie ruinerait son moral, cette personne aurait eu un aller directe dans la fontaine.

* * *

L'eau commençait à devenir un gros problème voir même un handicap sérieux.  
C'était désormais averse qu'il pleuvait. 

Cette dernière s'infiltrait partout, dans ses cheveux, sous son uniforme, elle la transperçait et la glaçait de tout son être…

Le seul bon point était qu'elle lui permettait de nettoyer ses blessures, et donc d'éviter qu'elles ne s'infectent encore plus qu'elles l'étaient au vu de l'hygiène qui régnait ici bas. Mais c'était bien le seul…

Avec un sourire désabusé, Riza se demandait comment elle allait pouvoir se tirer de là avant que ce trou ne devienne bel et bien son tombeau…

Elle se fit cyniquement la remarque qu'elle ne pouvait pas rêver mieux : des fleurs, jusqu'à l'enterrement, tout était inclus.

Non, elle ne pouvait mourir maintenant !

Qui allait protéger les dizaines de femmes au dehors pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe sous le charme maléfique de Roy Mustang ?  
Comment allait-il comprendre qu'à chaque fois qu'il avait été à deux doigts de se transformer en passoire, tout ça n'était rien de plus qu'un excès de jalousie de sa part ?  
Comment allait-elle pouvoir lui avouer son amour ?

Avouer son amour… A quoi cela servait-il… ? Roy Mustang ne l'aimait pas, et ne l'avait jamais aimé…

Comment pourrait-il tombé amoureux d'une femme violente et masculine comme elle, lui faisant sans cesse la morale, alors qu'il avait tout les mannequins à ces pieds…

Elle se morigéna interieurement : elle tombait encore dans ce sentimentalisme désuet qu'elle s'était toujours interdit et qui n'avait pas vraiment sa place dans des situations comme celle là.

Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'elle préférerait mourir que de se prendre un râteau, elle s'en serait foutue royalement.

* * *

« Lorsque le sujet est dans un état d'hypothermie avancé, le maintenir éveillé impérativement… » 

Voilà ce que Riza avait toujours lu dans les manuels de survie.

Mais maintenant elle comprenait mieux à quel point c'était difficile à réaliser : la fatigue accumulée, le tout multiplié par le froid ambiant et le bruit de l'eau berçant ne l'aider pas vraiment.

Rester éveillée…  
…  
Elle n'y arriverait pas.

* * *

Son état allait en s'aggravant. 

En oubliant les douleurs lancinantes de ses diverses côtes cassées, la saleté qui s'incrustée jusqu'à sous ses ongles, ses difficultés pour respirer dans un environnement qui se déchaînait littéralement, le lieutenant était désormais au prises avec des hallucinations.

Actrice ou simple spectatrice, Riza revivait des scènes enfouient au plus profond de son subconscient.

L'une des premières auquel elle fut confrontée en étaient une qu'elle jouait souvent au quotidien. Courrir derrière son supérieur en lui intimant l'obligation de revenir travailler et de laisser cette pauvre femme tranquille… Ca elle le faisait souvent.  
Une autre la montrait marchant dans les couloirs, le son de ses chaussures crissant contre le sol et ses subordonnés s'inclinant sur son passage…

Mon dieu, ce bruit la mettait en horreur, le couinement de ses semelles sur le sol était infernal pour ses tympans.

Par contre le goût du café entre ses lèvres lui était exquis et elle se permis de se lécher les lèvres dans un excès de gourmandise. Café qu'elle disgustait en ce moment même bien qu'avec une infime saveur d'eau...

Parlant toute seule, ne discernant pas le vrai du faux, elle continua à halluciner, riant indistinctements aux blagues d'Havoc, des imbécillités de Hugues, pestant une dernière fois contre l'aveuglement du colonel envers ses sentiments, de tout et de rien…

Il lui arriver même de joindre les gestes à ses pensées, et il n'était plus rare de la voir bouger dans tous les sens les bras pour une raison quelconque.

* * *

Le sommeil se faisait de plus en plus sentir, comme un poids insoutenable. 

Pendant ses rares moments de lucidité, le lieutenant essayait de garder constamment à l'esprit de se tenir éveillée, se concentrant sur les bruits aux alentours…

Mais bientôt elle n'entendit plus rien du tout : les torrents d'eau se déversait silencieusement, les éclairs déchiraient le ciel de façon muette, le vent hurlait inaudiblement, les arbres grincaient sans bruits… Mais le bruit incessant de ses semelles devenaient de plus en plus insupportable.

Elle n'était plus qu'une vulgaire spectatrice devant un film muet, seulement soumise aux caprices des évènements externes.

D'un geste un peu tremblant, dans une ultime tentative de sauver son ouïe, elle agrippa son arme et la pointa sur le ciel.

La balle transperçât la nuit dans un sifflement terrible, totalement sourd pour la jeune femme. Elle continua : un autre coup partit, perçant lui aussi l'obscurité, puis elle appuya à tout rompre sur la gâchette sans se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait plus rien à tirer et qu'elle venait d'utiliser le seul moyen pour elle de sortir d'ici.

* * *

"LIEUTENANT !" 

A deux doigts de tomber dans les bras de Morphée, Riza se retrouva illuminée de partout et fronça les sourcils devant la trop forte luminosité produite par des lampes torches.

Le son revint aussitôt. Ses oreilles furent assaillit par une multitude de bruits imposants et trop forts. Cela alla en s'aggravant.  
Elle se crispa sous la torture.

Une multitude de militaires en habit de pluie scrutée anxieusement son visage défait par la douleur.  
L'un deux ouvrit une gueule béante avant d'hurler à l'autre bout pour couvrir le vacarme infernal au dehors :

"EH HO ! ON L'A TROUVEE !"

D'autres personnes arrivèrent tandis que les premiers arrimaient un brancard à une poulie. Etrangement le grincement des essieux qui la composaient se détacha du vacarme aux alentours. Son mal de tête augmenta. Encore.

Un affreux goût remonta jusqu'à la bouche de la jeune femme. Celui du café était oublié. Il était pourtant si bon...

Perdu dans les méandres des sens qui lui revenait par à-coups, elle fut apathique lors de l'arrivé des visages ravagés par l'angoisse de ses connaissances. Certains comme Havoc blêmirent sur le coup en voyant l'état proche du cadavre de la jeune femme.

Des petits points de lumière signèrent le retour progessif de sa vision qui se contentait avant d'une vison d'ensemble uniforme.Celle-ci se fit moins aléatoire et les faciès autrefois flous des gens qui l'entouraient lui furent plus facilement reconnaissable. Elle faillit presque rire de soulagement lorsque la figure terrorisée de Fuery entra dans son champs de vision.  
Presque, puisque les douleurs lancinantes qui traversaient son buste lui rappelait douloureusement ses côtes fracturées.

Son sentiment de honte d'être vu dans un état d'infériorité fut vite oublié... Riza était tellement soulagé d'être sauvé.  
Tellement heureuse qu'on ne l'ait pas oublié… Ces gens étaient venus la sauver elle, que ce soit par obligation ou parce qu'elle était habile en tant que tireuse, ces gens était là pour elle.

C'était le principal.

L'affeux goût refit son apparition. Goût qui remonta par son estomac et réussit cette fois à franchir ses lèvres.

Elle vomit sur le côté.

Si un jour on lui avait dit que Roy Mustang dévalerait une colline, prenant le risque de blesser son si beau visage pour la prendre dans ses bras et de lui crier tout en pleurant de vivre car elle n'avait aucune idée, absolument aucune idée de son importance pour lui, alors ça, ça elle ne l'aurait jamais crue.


End file.
